


Sunshine

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, LUNA SEA
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Car Sex, Fetish, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streetlights slipped past, a blur of color on the otherwise darkened streets they were taking through the outskirts of LA. Sugizo still wasn't sure how he'd been able to get Kyo to go along with a random drive in the dead of the night, but somehow, some way, he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> Thank you for editing my stuff all the time and putting up with my incessant need to rp. [Seriously... look at these ankles](https://33.media.tumblr.com/1160c4159a108346d79ae9f8c1a5c2ba/tumblr_ndqr99Y1XM1rrcx41o1_1280.jpg), not to mention [this man](https://38.media.tumblr.com/5b6471652d80a70ca79cf86b216bc337/tumblr_ndnb3hZYSk1r028tjo1_500.png). Unf.  
> Song[s]: "~13~" by Werkmare

The streetlights slipped past, a blur of color on the otherwise darkened streets they were taking through the outskirts of LA. Sugizo still wasn't sure how he'd been able to get Kyo to go along with a random drive in the dead of the night, but somehow, some way, he had. The vocalist had simply shrugged and trudged along behind him, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slightly hunched as they'd left the party behind.

Now that he really thought about it... that was probably how he'd gotten Kyo away from there. The party had been a noisy, people-filled affair that management had dictated they all had to attend. Sugizo had shown up because Yoshiki had given him a head's up that it was happening. And, for once, it seemed the vocalist of Dir en grey had actually gone along with the wishes of the higher ups and actually attended the event. Though, not for long. Because the choking atmosphere of smoke and far too much perfume had driven Sugizo out rather quickly. And it seemed it had done the same to Kyo, who he'd found standing on the edge of the patio, staring into the drained and leaf-filled basin of the pool. 

Now, here they were, in the car with a soft amount of music playing and silence stretching out between them as the miles separated them from the place they'd been. He just kept driving... away... always away. For his part, Kyo seemed to be nearly dozing, drifting in and out of consciousness, clearly in need of the rest after such an eventful tour. He looked worn... older somehow than he was. But that didn't stop him from still being drop dead gorgeous. 

Sugizo cut his eyes to the side, watching as the lights flashed over Kyo's form. He had his feet up on the dash, the shiny black Jimmy Choos firmly tied around his stock-free feet, black and yellow Chrome Hearts anklets adorning his right leg. His pants were nearly viable capris length, the fitted black material hugging along his legs in all the right ways. With a startled sense of realization, Sugizo put his gaze back on the road before him, pursing his lips in thought. If he was deliberating Kyo's dress in such a way, that meant he was definitely thinking of him further in that way as well. That... was new.

Kyo shifted with a sigh, one knee bending, the other leg dropping to the floor, leaving on the anklet-clad one on the dash. His hand moved over his thigh and down to his crotch where he readjusted his pants to accommodate the bulge that his little nap had afforded him. His eyes flicked over to Sugizo then, as if remembering he was in a car and not the bus, mouth opening to present the other with an apology for falling asleep. But the other's gaze was nowhere near his face... or the road. Rather, he was rather blatantly looking at the tent in Kyo's pants.

With a huff of a laugh, Kyo gestured toward the road. "If you're gonna gawk, at least pull over."

Sugizo's gaze snapped back to the road. "I... ah..." he breathed out a rough sound through his nose before shaking his head. "Fuck it. I was going to apologize for staring, but fuck, Kyo... it's massive."

"My boner?" Kyo looked down at it and then shrugged. "Not all the way hard... yet." He let his gaze rest on the older man's face as he spoke. "It could be... if you'd like for it to be."

Sugizo kept staring straight ahead, his face affording Kyo none of the luxury of understanding what was going on in his head. "What got you worked up?"

"Dreamed I was getting fucked... _hard_... and deep." He reached down to grab at his cock, giving in and starting to massage the length through his pants. "And since I don't have to sing for the rest of the tour, I was thinking about how much I want to be choked again. Big, strong hands around my throat." His fingers reached for the zipper of his pants, just holding onto it as he stared at Sugizo. "A nice hard cock buried up my ass."

Finally, Sugizo couldn't stand what Kyo was doing any longer, the last line forcing him to glance at him again, seeing how the bulge had grown and how Kyo's fingers were ready to take the zipper down at any second. "If you don't want all of that to be me fucking you, then you seriously need to stop talking. Like yesterday."

Kyo gave him a sultry smirk and then licked his lips, leaning back. "Maybe that's what I want, ever think of that one, sunny side?"

About half a mile later, Sugizo turned off the road rather abruptly. He pulled into one of the scenic viewpoints along the highway, stopping the car and shoving it into park, pulling on the emergency break. He turned to stare at Kyo, dark eyes boring into the vocalist's own. "Prove it."

Licking his lower lip and then lightly biting at it, Kyo's eyes sparkled as he tugged the zipper to his pants down. He thumbed the button, pushing it through the loose hole in the fabric. Both sides of the material fell away, revealing he definitely wasn't wearing any underwear. His cock stood proud between his legs and even as Sugizo stared at him in slight disbelief that this was actually happening, Kyo slid one hand around his shaft, pulling the foreskin back enough to show the sheen pre-cum had left on the head. "I'm right here. Ready. Willing. Take some initiative and bang me into next week already."

Sugizo breathed out a moan and a second later, he was straddling the console, one hand rough in Kyo's hair as he pushed him back against the seat, lips pressing searing kiss after searing kiss to the vocalist's mouth. He held him tight by his short locks, grazing his teeth over Kyo's bottom lip and then laving it over with his tongue. Reaching under Kyo's chair, he flipped the bar to push the chair backwards, shoving until it gave him enough room to kneel in the floorboard. A second later, he hit the one that let the seat lay back a bit, watching as it slowly eased Kyo's chair back to a comfortable position.

With a smirk, Sugizo reached for Kyo's pants, tugging them down to mid-thigh and then sliding his hands back along his right leg. His cheek moved along Kyo's leg all the way to his ankle where he began to kiss the smooth skin. Arousal flooded him as he worshiped that particular expanse of skin, his cock starting to strain the tight material of his grey slacks. He grazed his teeth over the bone and then full-on licked the area as he began to unlace Kyo's shoe. As soon as he slid the shoe off, he rubbed his cheek over the sole of Kyo's foot, gazing up at him with hooded-lids. 

Kyo was watching him, one arm propped on the door, his knuckles pressed lightly against his lips as he gazed at what Sugizo was doing to him. He wasn't saying a thing and more surprisingly to Sugizo, he wasn't even looking at him in a judging manner. It was a look that he could have only defined as _knowing_.

Sugizo turned his head slightly to kiss the arch of his foot before he let go and gently grasped his pants, easing them down his leg and freeing him so that he could ease between his thighs, which was exactly what he did. Leaning forward, he reached down and unbuckled his belt, popping the button open and leaving the zipper for now. A second later, he leaned down, swirling his tongue over the tip of Kyo's cock.

The vocalist gasped, arching toward the older man's mouth for a moment before settling again. He moved one hand to rest it in Sugizo's hair, watching in interest as he took the tip in his mouth and sucked, popping back off and licking his way down the shaft. It was so much different than how most people went about a blowjob, nearly as though the other were intentionally trying to make him feel like a million dollars. He tilted his head back and freed a moan into the confines of the car, shivering slightly as each of his balls were kissed and then that wet tongue trailed over his taint down to the puckered skin just beyond. His cock strained for a second, his thighs trembling as Sugizo began lapping at him, the sound of it lewd, but oh so glorious. "Yes," he breathed out, gently petting Sugizo's hair, "eat me out, sunshine."

Sugizo swirled his tongue around Kyo's entrance, his hand ghosting lightly over the vocalist's cock, fingertips pressing lightly against the head every now and then before going back to sliding over the shaft in a way that had goosebumps rising on Kyo's skin.

Before long, the other's tongue was traded for two fingers, which his body eagerly accepted, Kyo settling against them and rocking his hips gently in order to help ease the way. He let out little breathless sounds every few seconds, whimpering and then tilting his head back, finally just gripping the seatbelt for lack of a better thing to do with his free hand. "Need... ah-"

The sound of Sugizo's zipper lowering came to him a moment before he tilted his head up to watch the other tear open a condom with his teeth. The fingers left his body for a moment, he was left to his own devices. And then Sugizo was over him, pants pulled down below his ass, thighs pressed against Kyo as he moved into position. A second passed in which they both simply stared at one another, the intensity of their lust bonding them in that moment, and then Kyo was crying out as he was penetrated all at once. Sugzio's cock filled him fuller than he'd ever been and his hole twitched around him, trying desperately to adjust to the girth.

"Ah yeah," Kyo breathed out, tilting his head back, neck arching as he did his best to invite what he wanted so badly from this. "Fuck me," he gritted out.

In an instant, the older's demeanor changed. His hand reached to caress Kyo's neck, trailing along his damned tattoo and then slowly sliding his long fingers around his neck. His lips pressed against his ear as he rocked against him, cock barely moving within him. And then the fingers began to tighten as Sugizo pulled back, using Kyo's neck as the stability point for all of his thrusting, really starting to go at it.

His hips bucked and slammed into Kyo's time and again. He watched the way the vocalist melted under his touch, his mouth falling slack and his eyelids fluttering closed as he was taken in such a way. Between them, Kyo's cock smacked against his own abdomen with every thrust, leaving a wet string of pre-cum between his belly and the tip. Sugizo tightened his fingers on the outer parts of Kyo's neck, bearing down on the artery there, knowing what the vocalist really wanted from this; the light-headed ecstasy that he could only find from doing something so forbidden.

Their bodies moved in forbidden rhythm, syncing up more than either of them would really want to admit. Sugizo watched his cock disappear into the smaller man's tight passage with every thrust, his free hand moving to cup Kyo's sac, keeping it out of the way of his view while he watched himself enter the vocalist. His thrusts became more and more forceful as time marched on.

Kyo's hand clamped onto his wrist, squeezing in much the same manner as he was doing to the vocalist's neck as they ramped up together. There was nothing urgent about it, no trying to pull him away or claw at him. It was just an anchor, a self-assured way out if he needed it, and Sugizo knew that. At long last, he released Kyo's balls, moving to lightly trail his knuckles over the underside of the younger's cock.

Kyo released a gurgling noise and then he was clamping down hard around Sugizo's length, his back arching from the seat and his nails biting into Sugizo's wrist. For one delicious second, he was frozen like that, and then he was cumming more violently than Sugizo had ever seen someone cum. The first spurt was so powerful it actually hit the hand that Sugizo had around Kyo's throat, landing across the web between thumb and index finger. The second was nearly as powerful and they tapered off from there, leaving a sticky trail down Kyo's chest and abdomen as the evidence of the event.

He moved his weight off of Kyo's neck, holding the seat behind him instead as he really laid into him, the springs in the seat protesting and the car actually jerking slightly from the force of his movements. Sugizo grabbed for the oh-shit handle, curling his fingers around it as he lifted Kyo's leg and pounded mercilessly into him from that position instead for nearly a minute before he froze in spot. Pleasure crossed over his features as his orgasm rippled through him, his hips barely moving as he filled the condom with his own release.

He eased up a few moments later, swallowing thickly and staring down between them at where they were still joined. He reached to hold the condom, pulling out and then settling back against the dash, easing it off his cock and tying a knot in it with swift motions. He deposited it in the small trash bag from the car wash and then flicked his eyes back up to Kyo's face.

The vocalist was lying there against the seat, looking more relaxed than Sugizo had honestly ever seen him look. A grin slowly tugged at Kyo's lips. "Do you know why I call you sunshine and shit like that?"

"Hmm?" Sugizo managed, moving enough to get his pants back into the proper place. 

"Because... you put a smile on my face."

**The End**


End file.
